Memory modules, such as Dual In-line Memory Modules (DIMMs), are used by computing devices for the storage and retrieval of data. DIMMs with a reduced form factor, such as Small Outline Dual In-line Memory Modules (SODIMMs), are used by mobile computing devices.
As mobile computing devices decrease in form factor, memory modules and memory module coupling solutions, such as straddle mount DIMM sockets, limit how much device sizes can be reduced. Current memory module coupling solutions only support one channel per module, increase the dimensions of the host device's motherboard, and require the host device's motherboard to have cut-outs. What is needed is a memory module coupling solution that does not impact the dimensions of the host motherboard and allows for more efficient memory module design solutions.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.